


Reunion

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content by which I mean a moan, Post-Canon, Reunions, ear touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years, they met again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> If the ending to this seems rushed, that is because it was. I found this on my computer unfinished and had no idea where I was going with it.

Inuyasha heard an echoed call. He searched for the source for a minute before realizing that it was coming from the Bone Eater’s Well. A small hope grew within him, but he quickly pushed it away. It had already been three years. He had to move on. It was not Kagome.

He went to investigate who was making the sound and was greatly surprised to find that it was in fact her. Am I dreaming? he wondered. No way, her hand on his as he helped her out of the well felt too real to be imagined. Kagome was here with him. His heart clenched with uncontrollable happiness.

She seemed almost giddy as she stared back into his eyes. He could not believe he was back together with his true mate after three long years. He had given up hope, but now she really was back. Unable to hold back any longer, he threw his arms around her. “Kagome!” he cried pulling her body against his. He breathed in the scent of her; lilacs. “I missed you so much Kagome. I never thought we would ever see each other again.”

“It’s okay, Inuyasha. I missed you too. That’s way I’m never leaving you again.”

“Do you really mean that?” His voice was shakily held together, waiting for the reply. She smiled up at him and confidently nodded. His heart felt ready to burst, radiating his love around them. They stayed like that for a long time, just holding each other, until Inuyasha leaned in joining their lips. It was their first kiss together, and he figured her first ever. It pleased him to be her first kiss, though he wished she could have been his as well. He pushed away his thoughts of Kikyo and focused on the moment; the feel of Kagome’s lips. They were everything he had dreamed of: soft, supple, moist, and seductive.

His arms came around her back, tugging at her shirt, while her hands found and fiddled with his dog ears. That was our first contact, he recalled. The first time they had met he had been bound to a tree by Kikyo. Kagome had stumbled along, and upon finding him, had played with his ears. At first, he had thought it was strange and bit creepy that she had done that to him, but now he was enthralled by her touch.

Her hands had been hesitant that time, but now they were sure. She rubbed the tips and moved her fingers downward grazing the entire ear. He couldn’t help but break their lips apart in a moan. He had never felt anything like that before. Was it because his ears were so sensitive, or because it was Kagome that was touching him? He wasn’t sure of the answer, but he was sure that anything Kagome did would give him pleasure.

She sighed happily, snuggling her head against his chest. “I can’t believe that it’s really been three years. Being here with you makes it feel like I left just yesterday. You are exactly as I remember. We still fit together as we always did.”

“I know. It seems unbelievable how right it feels to hold you. You haven’t changed either. It’s as if we were both locked in stone until the moment we laid eyes on each another again.” Staring down at her, he declared, “Kagome, I love you.”

She had known that he did for a long time, but it was the first time he had said the words, and they filled her with pure joy. “I love you, too.”


End file.
